


Not Mum

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's narrative of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mum

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so one of my bookmarked series, Bourbon & Aspirin, has one shots from the dog's perspective. It's adorable. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so Anna wants her say.

_Where is mum? This is Notmum. She's soft and has food bumps like Mum, but they don't work right._

Anna bunched her face in frustration. 

_And what's going on with this wet thing on my bum? Not cool Notmum. Wait...wait...here comes Almostmum._

"Hey little girl, what's a matter?"

Anna stopped calling for mum and thought about his question. He was supposed to know everything. Thats what Definitelynotmum says. 

_Now I'm all wet. HELLO. And I kinda want food. Tell Definitelynotmum to make me food. He's good at that._

Almostmum held her close and brought her to the squishy seat. He sat next to her and laid her down and pulled out a bag. "Let's change that, huh? Mama went to work early today, so you're stuck with me kiddo."

  _OK, but I definitely want food then. I see Definitelynotmum in the food room. He's bringing me food, right?_

And then Definitelynotmum brought the food to Almostmum. 

_He's good. We should keep him._

Anna closed her eyes and drank the whole bottle, smiling at Almostmum when she felt pretty full. He smiled back. His nose was funny. She wanted it. She grabbed the tip and squeezed and Almostmum laughed.

"Wanna go for a jog?" Almostmum started to put her down in her stroller, but she grabbed his shirt.

_No. Hold me. I don't wanna be cold._

"Sweetie, Daddy's gotta put you down."

_I said no. No. Nope. No way. Hold me._

Almostmum sighed. "Walk it is." Anna smiled and tugged on the fluffy thing over his hair as he bundled her up and slid her into her wrap against his chest.

 _Much warmer. And snuggly._ Anna yawned as Almostmum started walking, and the bouncy pace made her very sleepy. She felt Almostmum kiss her forehead but not much else.

* * *

 

_I don't wanna lay on my belly! No! I can't see you! This stupid...wait...hey...ok, I have knees. If I can get the knees...dangit. Try again. The knees. Up. Nope, down. Almostmum, you're not helping._

Almostmum was just flapping stuff in the air. He should be playing with her. He called it "laundry," but Anna was pretty sure it was an excuse to ignore her. This whole 'tummy time' thing was baloney.

_I can't reach my butterfly. Almostmum. Almostmum. HEY!_

"c'mere squirt."

 _Finally._ Anna giggled when Almostmum snuggled his silly nose on her belly.

"You ready to go shopping? Mama's birthday is comin' up, we gotta find her something from you."

_Butterflies. Mum would like butterflies. Don't forget my butterfly. Almostmum! Butterfly! Almostmum!_

"Need your butterfly blankie? Here ya go."

  _Yay! You're good. I'll tell mum. Wait...wait...not the seat. No! I can't see! I'm all alone! Restricted!_

"Shhhhhhhh, baby girl," Almostmum reached a hand across her seat and patted her head until she heard the music and felt the car move.

 _Fine, but only cuz there's *yawn* music._ Anna grumbled a bit more, but quickly fell asleep in her seat. 

Almostmum unclipped her seat and bundled her before she woke up all the way. He carried her into the store, and when Anna opened her eyes, she could only stare at the shiny dangles and the sparkly things and the lights. So many lights.

"Oh my goodness, aren't you two the most adorable pair!" A short ladyperson squealed at them. Almostmum closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hi, we're looking for a gift for her mother from her, what would you recommend?"

"Oh, such a good husband!" The ladyperson was looking at Almostmum's hand, Anna didn't know why. She started grumbling. 

_Stop talking. Take me to the sparkles!_

"Oh, we're not together. It's just from her." 

The ladyperson smiled super big and started flapping and talking all weird. Almostmum rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, and it made Anna giggle. 

And then she saw it. The sparkle shiny thing for Mum. She reached for it and started kicking her feet and really wanted to taste it to make sure it was ok, but Almostmum said no.

"Looks like we're getting this one," he told the ladyperson. She kept talking high and fast and touching his arm and her neck, until Almostmum said "well, maybe I should send my boyfriend a picture...he has a say too."

Ladyperson got a funny look and just went behind he desk while Almostmum played with his talkie thing. "That shut her up, huh squirt?" He whispered with his half smile. It made his nose twist to the side a little. Anna loved his nose. Noses are funny.

"Ok, sir, you can swipe your card now. The locket takes a 1/2" by 1/2" picture on one side, and the other has a tiny pinhole there to open so you can put a lock of hair or another photo or a small charm inside." Anna was very upset when the ladyperson put her shiny thing in a box. Didnt she understand Anna had to taste test it?

"Do you do gift wrapping? I had a pair of cufflinks made here for Christmas, and they did...it's not seasonal, is it?" Almostmum asked.

"No problem, I'll be right back."

The lights were fascinating. Almostmum didn't seem to notice, so Anna tried to get his attention. He just kept looking at her, no matter how much she tried to point at the lights.

_Fine. Don't listen to me. But now I need a change. Like, right now. Find a seat, get the bag. Come on!_

"Almost done little one," Almostmum started swaying and distracted her from being uncomfortable. He started making happy sounds in his throat, low and rumbly, and Anna relaxed. Definitelynotmum and Almostmum were really good at the happy sounds. Mum was too, but she wasn't as rumbly. Notmum didn't do it much. Anna yawned and felt her eyes droop and blink as Almostmum kept swaying and rumbling.

* * *

 

"Anna picked it out all by herself," Jethro said as he presented Katherine with her gift. "So it's all from her. We all pitched in." Everyone else had given their gifts after dinner, this tiny box was the last one, and Nate had even Skyped in for the mini party.

Katherine opened the silver wrapper, clicked open the velvet box and gasped. "Oh my goodness, you shouldn't have!"

"We didn't. Anna did." Abby said as she sat on Katherine's lap, holding the baby who was tugging on her pigtails.

Katherine kissed her daughter, then her lover, and got a bear hug from Jethro and Tony simultaneously. She looked at the locket closely and realized it looked like a butterfly. When it was opened, it looked like the wings were spread wide. It was beautiful.

"Thank you all. This is one of the best birthdays ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much plotless and trite, but oh well, I had fun :)


End file.
